So Beautiful
by Stargazer22123
Summary: After Mark's injury Lexie and Mark have to question their "relationship" will they be able to move foreward after he's had the ultimate of ego destroying injuries.
1. Chapter 1

**So Beautiful - Darren Hayes**

Whether I'm right or wrong  
There's no phrase that hits  
Like an ocean needs the sand  
Or a dirty old shoe that fits  
And if all the world was perfect  
I would only ever want to see your scars  
You know they can have their universe  
We'll be in the dirt designing stars

And darlin' you know  
You make me feel so beautiful  
Nowhere else in the world I wanna be  
You make me feel so beautiful

Whether I'm up or down  
There's no crowd to please  
I'm like a faith without a clause to believe in it  
And if all the world was smiling  
I would only ever want to see your frown  
You know they can sail away in sunsets  
We'll be right here stranded on the ground  
Just happy to be found

You make me feel so beautiful  
Nowhere else in the world I wanna be  
You make me feel so beautiful

I have lost my illusions  
I have drowned in your words  
I have left my confusion to a cynical world  
I am throwing myself at things I don't understand  
Discover enlightenment holding your hand

You are..  
So Beautiful

Yeah darlin' you know!  
That you make me feel so beautiful nowhere else in the world i wanna be  
Yeah you made me feel so beautiful

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark stirred awake as his pager when off, but then realized it wasn't his pager but Lexie's. Mark groaned as the bed shifted as Lexie jumped down off the bed. Mark watched out of half closed eyes as she ran her hands through her hair before leaning down to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Sorry you woke up, get some more sleep. I'll come back to check on you later." Mark barely registered what Lexie said before the light of the hall briefly shadowed across the floor and vanished once again as the door was shut. Mark pulled the blankets up over his chest as a chill ran through him, already missing Lexie's warmth. Sighing with frustration Mark realized that he'd be laying awake for a while now as the pager going off gave him the usual adrenalin rush that always surged through his body when he received a page.

Wincing as he resettled in the bed Mark gritted his teeth in pain as he thought of not only the physical pain he endured yesterday but also the humiliation of his penis breaking. Him, Mark McSteamy Sloane, Manwhore extrodinaire having his penis broken while Little Grey rode him. Mark grimaced as he remembered the very obvious pop sound and excruciating pain that demolished the intense pleasure of only moments before the pop. Settling uncomfortably against the pillow Mark let his mind wander as he tried to ignore the pain throbbing through his body.

Mark lay in the bed drifting in and out of sleep as the muted sounds of the hospital flowed around him. Eventually Mark fell into a fitful sleep, but was jarred awake when the bed suddenly dipped to the right. Waking up, Mark opened his eyes to see Lexie once again climbing onto the bed. "Hey," Mark hoarsely whispered.

"Oh, uh, hi, hi, sorry I woke you, I can go, yeah I'll go now," Lexie stumbled out as she slipped back off the bed.

"No Little Grey, I mean Lexie, please stay, please," Mark begged.

"Oh god Mark, don't look at me with those puppy dog eyes, fine I'll stay." Lexie huffed as she kicked off her tennis shoes and climbed back onto the bed. " You wanna move over a bit if you're going to make me stay," Lexie stated more than she asked.

"You came back," Mark quietly questioned as Lexie once again began stroking his hair as she leaned her head against his.

"Of course I came back, I can't leave you like this." Lexie pressed a kiss against his forehead as Mark thread his fingers together with her free hand as her other hand continued to caress his head.

Mark relaxed as much as he could once again as Lexie settled in beside him on the narrow bed. Mark growled in pain as the door slammed open and Lexie jumped beside him quickly disentangling herself from Mark as she pushed off the bed onto the floor. Lexie scrambled to shove her feet in her shoes as she shoved things back in her labcoat pockets.

"Hi, um yeah, um I think his meds need to be increased or something, um yeah, I, I'll just go get a nurse to um, yeah," Lexie stumbled as she backed out of the room glacing between Mark and the smirking trauma surgeon.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark sighed in frustration as Lexie quickly escaped before turning to glare at Hunt, "I don't need a lecture, I already know that she's young, that she's forbidden fruit, and I'm sure that a broken penis is part of my punishment for breaking my promise to Derek." Mark reasoned.

Scrubbing a hand over his face Owen grunted unintelligently before commenting, "I didn't come in here to judge, I don't care who you're sleeping with. I'm here only for a professional visit. Now is Doctor Grey right, do you need another dose of pain medication," Owen questioned as he gave Mark a quick examination.

"It wouldn't hurt to have a tad bit more," Mark winced as Owen made a note in his chart.

"Alright then, I'll have someone up the dosage of pain killer, give you another anti-inflammatory and I think as a precautionary measure we need to give you another dose of antibiotics. Owen guffawed "I'm sure an infection and gangrene is the last thing you would like on that particular part of your anatomy," Owen continued to chuckle as he headed towards the doorway.

"Oh god, you better give me triple the dose, I don't want gangrene anywhere near Big Sloan," Mark growled.

"Big Sloan," Owen questioned.

"When Derek had me promise not to sleep with Lexie, he called her Little Grey and that Little Sloan was to go no where near Little Grey, I refused to be called Little Sloan and renamed myself Big Sloan," Mark smirked.

Owen chuckled as he left the room. "I never realized how much time civilian doctors had on their hands," he joked as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Doctor Bailey I've been informed that you are the one I need to speak with when requesting interns and residents for my service," Owen said as he stood beside Bailey and flipped through some paperwork.

"Yes, your request will go through me, and depending on the request will approval be granted," Miranda pointedly glared at Owen just waiting to see who he was going to request.

"I'd like to work with Grey today, I haven't seen much of her work and I'd like to take this opportunity to observe and supervise her skills in the trauma room," Owen stated as he filed the paperwork away and replaced the pen he'd been using into his lab coat pocket.

"Doctor Grey has the day off today, is there another doctor you would like," Miranda asked when she realized that he really did seem interested in observing the skills of the younger residents.

"I meant, Little Grey," Owen replied.

"Little Grey," Bailey questioned.

"Yes, the one that's still an intern, um the one not involved with Shepherd," Owen whispered.

"Lexie you mean, and why are we whispering," Bailey asked.

"Yes I guess Lexie, we're whispering because I don't feel it's appropriate to air the personal lives of my colleagues for everyone to hear," Owen whispered. "Now can I have Doctor Grey on my service today please?"

"Yes, Doctor Grey will be assigned to your service," Bailey replied pleased to finally see a doctor with as much professionalism as she had.

"Thank you Bailey, please send her down to the ER," Owen turned and quickly strode away hiding the small smile from Bailey.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexie made her way across the ER towards the trauma room where Dr. Hunt efficiently worked on the patient. "Dr. Hunt I'm on your service today," Lexie said as she grabbed a yellow gown and gloves before assisting Owen in stabilizing the patient. Once the patient had been stabilized Lexie and Owen removed their gloves and gowns before Owen picked up the chart and moved towards the Nurses Station. Jotting down some quick notes Owen closed the chart and then turned to see what next was on the roster for him to assist, seeing that it was bare he turned to Lexie.

"I'm going to go catch some sleep, I've been here all night, why don't you round on my post op's and page me in two hours, that should give you enough time to do that. Oh and be careful of the patient in 3215, that one's a tad cantankerous," Owen turned and walked away as Lexie moved to grab the charts necessary to round on the patients.

Once the small stack of charts were gathered, Lexie quickly ran through the charts and put them in a semi orderly fashion. Moving from one patient to the next Lexie made her way through rounds until she came to the last of the charts. Setting it aside Lexie made notes in all of the charts before handing them back at the Nurse's Station before picking up the last chart. Lexie moved towards 3215 and took a deep breath before pushing open the door. "Hello Dr. Sloan, and how are you feeling this morning," Lexie asked as she went right into Doctor mode. Mark grunted a response to her question but never gave a real answer. Lexie did a quick but thorough exam of Mark, made notations on his chart closed the chart setting it aside before turning back to Mark and leaned in and kissed him soundly. "Hi," Lexie whispered against his lips.

"Do you kiss all your patients," Mark questioned as he held her face in his two hands.

"No, just the cute ones, who are doctors, and, I uh, I kinda helped put them in the hospital," Lexie nervously said.

"You think I'm cute," Mark questioned with a slight smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Lexie pulled back and went to hop off the bed.

Mark grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving the bed, while he grabbed his chest. "You wound me. You constantly tell me to shut up," Mark pouted.

"You are such a big baby, and you know if you weren't so bratty I wouldn't have to tell you to shut up," Lexie smiled as she slipped off the bed.

"Hey where are you going," Mark questioned, worried that she was going to leave him once again.

"No where," Lexie said as she plopped down on the couch in his room. I'm just taking extra precaution. I don't want to get caught," Lexie continued as she pulled her feet up onto the couch and tucked them under her. Looking down at her watch she said, "I have to page Dr. Hunt in an hour but until then I'm good to go unless we get a 911 call. I'm on his service today and the pit has been steady but not chaotic."

Sighing Mark ran his hand over his face, "Maybe I should just tell Derek, rip the band aid off and tell him about us. I'm tired of sneaking around, and if he gets upset let him get upset. Mrs. Shepherd gave her approval and that's all I need."

Lexie giggled as she remembered how Mrs. Shepherd questioned her with her face in between her hands. "You know she asked me some highly embarrassing questions when she was here."

"Like what," Mark asked not surprised that Carolyn Shepherd felt okay with asking questions from the one woman who seemed to have tamed Mark and his manwhore ways.

"She asked if I was a good girl, not a perfect girl but a good girl, if I had a criminal record and how many sexual partners I'd had," Lexie quietly mumbled the last as a red stain swept across her cheeks.

Mark roared with laughter before he groaned in pain, "what was your response," he asked as Lexie jumped up from the couch and moved towards him helping him resettle against the pillows.

Too embarrassed to look at him while she responded she sat on the bed beside him and began stroking his hair, "I told her that I thought I was a good girl, that I had a speeding ticket, and that I'd been with six, no seven, kinda six, kinda seven." Lexie leaned against Mark's head as she whispered the end of her embarrassing answer.

Mark sat quietly for a few moments relishing the feel of Lexie's fingers running through his hair, "she said you were perfect for me. That I needed young because I had the emotional maturity of a horny fifteen year old," Mark finally quietly stated before turning his head to kiss Lexie. "Thank you for being here."


	4. Chapter 4

Lexie stared down at her cards, contemplating what Mark possibly had in his hand. "Do you have any fives," she asked.

Sighing Mark handed over his five of clubs.

Down to her last card Lexie hoped that Mark had the last card she needed to win. "How about an eight," Lexie questioned.

Smirking Mark shook his head no, "Go Fish."

Grabbing the top card off the deck Lexie squealed as she showed Mark the matching eights before putting them in her pile.

Not even bothering to count Mark threw down the four remaining cards from his hand onto the bed. "I'm not playing anymore. You cheat."

"I do not cheat," Lexie huffed as she gathered up the cards into a pile. "You're just a poor loser."

"Am not," Mark whined. "It's no fun playing with you; I swear that photographic memory has something to do with how you always know what I have in my hand. Why can't we play poker?"

"Mark, I already told you I don't know how to play. Unless you're going to teach me than we're stuck with the only game we both know how to play. We don't have to play cards if you don't want to. I saw that Love Actually was going to be on tonight. We could watch that," Lexie mentioned as she returned the deck of cards to their cardboard sleeve.

Taking a big swallow of water, Mark then returned the glass to the night table. "Sounds like a chick flick, I don't wanna watch a chick flick." Mark crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Lexie's response.

Lexie sat up from the bed, "well then, if you're just going to sulk about everything I suggest maybe I'll just go back to Meredith's and hang out with someone there." Lexie leaned down to the floor to grab her boots that were by the bed, and then began to pull them on.

Mark quickly leaned over and snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her back onto the bed. "You can't go."

Lexie squirmed and tried to shake off Mark's arm. "Yes I can."

Mark tightened his hold on Lexie, "I don't want you to go. Please stay, please. I'll even watch your chick flick movie."

Lexie leaned over and pecked Mark quickly on the lips. "Thank you, I'm going to make some popcorn you want anything else?" Lexie asked as she slipped off the bed. Mark shook his head no as he watched Lexie move away from the bed. Lexie pulled off her boots and dropped them back on the floor as she moved around the room first grabbing the box of popcorn and pulling out an envelope and removing the cellophane before popping it into the microwave. Once it was set she moved over to the dresser and pulled open the middle drawer and pulled out one of his t-shirts. Lexie made quick work of shimmying out of her tight jeans before pulling off her sweater before turning modestly from Mark to remove her bra before slipping the soft tee over her head.

Mark smirked at how even with how many times he'd seen her naked she still shied away from undressing completely in front of him. He knew that she didn't see herself as the exquisite beauty that he saw. It wasn't just her beauty that overwhelmed him but her mind and her tender heart. Everything about her screamed magnificent.

Lexie moved back to the microwave pulling out the popcorn and tossing the contents of the bag into a bowl before moving back to the bed. Lexie handed the popcorn over to Mark as she climbed in beside him and cuddled in. Sighing in contentment as Mark wrapped his arm around her.

"We'll watch a chick flick this week, but we're not watching one every night we're free for the next five weeks. I may be out of commission, but in no way have I turned into a woman," Mark mumbled as he popped a handful of popcorn in his mouth.


End file.
